


Stay and Hold me Please

by Aprilmallick



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Post - X-Men: The Last Stand (2006), both of them are idiots basically, but its okay because theyre lovable idiots, clueless logan, cluless scott, dealing with jeans death, except logan stops scott from leaving, except not really, friends with benefits type situation, great sexual chemistry, logan has way too much guilt, scott has way too many feelings, so jean never comes back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilmallick/pseuds/Aprilmallick
Summary: After what happened with Rogue, Logan is terrified of sharing a bed with anyone.Meanwhile, poor Scott doesn't understand why Logan always sneaks off back to his own bed after they do . . . whatever it is they do.





	Stay and Hold me Please

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to @fandoms-are-my-lifestyle for locking Scott and Logan in a closet to help them get their shit together.

The first time it happened, Scott assumed it was just a hookup. Or that maybe Logan hadn't really wanted it. He'd managed to stop Scott from leaving by luring him into bed with gentle words, giving him the best fuck of his life, and then holding him afterwards until he fell asleep.

Scott had woken up feeling drained, but also much better than he had in a while. That is, until he realized that Logan was gone. It was early, suggesting that Logan hadn't stayed the night, which Scott somehow found disappointing.

At breakfast, Logan had seemed . . . touchier than usual, both literally and in temper. He kept finding excuses to touch Scott, brushing up against him as they made breakfast for everyone, sitting next to him at the table rather closer than usual.  
He also kept letting out half-hearted snarls at any adult that so much as looked at the younger mutant.  
For some reason Logan didn't seem to mind the children. Despite his rough demeanor, he never minded the children. 

And then later, when they were finally alone, Logan catching Scott between classes, the older man had asked a gruff, “you okay, Slim?”

“I-” Scott was confused, but he wasn't hurt past a bit of soreness, so he said, “I'm fine.”

Logan raised his bushy eyebrows. “And you're planning on sticking around for now?”

With the fog of devastation finally gone from his head as a direct result of last night, Scott actually was. 

“Are you?” He challenged.

To his surprise, Wolverine actually smiled. “Yeah. Don't worry Scott, I ain't going anywhere.”

And then Logan had went to go teach his next defense class, leaving the younger mutant wondering what it meant that he'd finally been called by his actual name.

It had continued on after that. Scott was upset, Logan would always be the one to comfort him. It wasn't always sex, either. Sometimes Logan would just hold him while he cried, always a solid soothing presence, never judging. He always stayed until Scott fell asleep.

But still, he never seemed to stay the night. He was always gone in the morning when Scott awoke. 

They never really talked about it, outside of Scott's bedroom, apart from a few concerned queries from Logan about soreness, mental state, or Scott leaving. 

Except . . . then they did. Well, they still didn't talk about this new . . . whatever, but it slowly began leaching out into their daily lives.

Scott almost always found himself cuddled up against Logans muscular chest during movie night. If Scott seemed off in any way, somehow every child and member of the faculty somehow knew to go get Logan. 

The way everyone treated them, they seemed to know something that Scott and Logan did not. They were put together for missions, as chaperones, and for anything else that needed pairs. It turned out that they made a formidable team when they stopped sniping at each other.

And it made sense, Scott thought, that they complemented the other so nicely. Logan was hard where he was soft and vice versa. Logan looked for the quickest way and he looked for the safest. Usually they could come to some sort of compromise.

And then there was the sex. Scott had never had sex half as good as with Logan.   
Him and Jean had been in love, no doubt, and they'd been intimate plenty. 

But they'd just been so . . . safe. Once in a while Jean had lost control and accidentally shaken the walls, or projected into Scotts head what she was feeling. And that had been thrilling. But more often than not, it was simple, satisfying, and vanilla.

Sex with Logan was usually rough, and thorough, but never frightening. It was insane how good of an adrenalin high he got from his romps in the sheets with Logan, all whilst feeling perfectly taken care of.

Maybe it was that him and Jean had just . . . had sex. Sure there was giggling, a little bit of joking around, and it was lighthearted. But there had never been anything like what Scott and Logan did.

Logan was extremely big on consent. He demanded verbal confirmation before anything took place, and he made sure during and after that everything was still okay. Almost nothing was off the table as long as Scott asked for it. And more importantly, with Logan he felt like he could.

There was only one thing that Scott wanted that he couldn't ask for, and that was for Logan to stay. 

There was only one night, where he'd accidentally let it slip, in a post-orgasmic haze. “I wish you'd stay,” he’d slurred, already half-asleep, flushed with oxytocin and prolactin and all the other chemicals that made for a good night's sleep.

Logan had just stiffened behind him, tightening his hold for a second, and said, “go to sleep Slim.” And of course in the morning he was gone.

It went on and on, much to Scott's frustration. He was starting to develop actual feelings for the man, but he was sure for Logan it wasn't like that.

Probably Logan was just playing into his need for intimacy, making sure he was okay for the good of the X-men. In all honesty, even though Wolverine claimed not to be a team player, he'd definitely do this for them. He was stupidly noble like that.

After all, if Logan wanted to make their relationship official then he just wouldn't leave, right? Let everyone see him coming proudly out of Scott's room in the mornings.

Not wanting to lead himself on, Scott made sure that their nights spent together dwindled. 

The entire school noticed.

First it was Storm, casually commenting that he seemed more down than usual.  
“You seem a little sad, Scott.”

“I'm fine,” he said shortly. Even though no, he wasn't. Last night was definitely one that he could've used a strong pair of arms around him, but he'd taken his bike a secluded spot and cried there instead.

“If you're sure.”

“I said I'm fine.”

Storm gave him a long look before walking away.

Professor Xavier invited Scott into his office for lunch (which was quite relieving because it meant that there was one less meal where he had to see Logan).

“Scott, you know that you're like a son to me,” he began, “and I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything.”

Scott stayed quiet. He wasn't supposed to tell his father-figure about his sex life, was he?

“I've noticed that you and Logan seem to be having relationship problems,” the professor continued when Scott said nothing.

Scott jolted. “Wh- Logan and I aren't in a relationship.”

Professor X looked genuinely surprised. “You're not? But I thought . . .”

“What did you think?” Scott snapped. Then he flinched. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't speak to you that way.”

The professor waved away his apology looking faintly disappointed. “It's fine. I suppose it's nothing to worry about then. Tell me Scott, how are your lessons going?”

Even the children could tell something was wrong, and they kept asking if he'd had a fight with “Mr. Logan.”

Every time he said “no,” he could tell that they believed him less and less.

His missions continued on mostly as normal. He and Logan had never discussed their bedroom activities before, so they didn't now either. 

The only exception was about a week or so after Scott had put a stop to the whole thing, on a mission.   
It was tortuous when Logan put a heavy hand on his shoulder and said, “did I do something wrong, Scott?” With a frown that looked hurt, but couldn't be.

His chest tightened. Logan only used his actual name when it was serious. But since all the fault was on Scott and his stupid feelings, Scott said stiffly, “no, you haven't done anything.” 

And then the fighting had started, so that put an end to that conversation.

A few weeks later Scott felt like he was dying. 

The distance hadn't done as much as he'd hoped about his feelings, and now he had no one to comfort him on his bad days. He was nowhere near as bad as he'd been right after Jean’s death, but he was getting pretty damn close to breaking down.

To make things worse, Rogue, Kitty, and Jubilee seemed to be glaring at him all the time and he had no idea why.

And then finally, finally, Hank, see-througher and call-outer of bullshit, Scott's bestest friend in the world, cleared some things up for him.

Hank knew better than anyone how to get Scott to talk. It involved a boy’s night out in town and copious amounts of alcohol. 

Scott tended to get two things when he was drunk: weepy, and talkative. Both were great for getting him to spill his guts. 

The first thing that Hank said after hearing the whole story was, “I think you need to talk to Logan.”

Scott looked at him with betrayed teary eyes that were completely lost behind his ruby-tinted sunglasses. “I just told you that I’m in love with him and he doesn’t love me back and you want me to tell him?”

“You need to talk to him,” Hank repeated. “Why’d he even start it in the first place?”

“I told you. It was probably for the good of the team, since I’m supposed to be the leader and I was useless and-”

“That’s bullshit and we both know it,” Hank cut him off.

Since the scientist happened to be a professional at calling bullshit out, Scott couldn’t exactly disagree. 

The friends spent the rest of the night discussing strategies on how to approach Logan. Hank even let Scott sleep in his bed, giving him his much-needed human contact.

Even though it wasn't Logan, Scott found it really nice to wake up with someone else for once.

It was a Saturday and he was ready, despite the hangover. He was going to do it. He was going to talk to Logan.

Except he couldn't talk to Logan because the man had taken one look at him, sniffed, and stalked away angrily, leaving Scott feeling a bit hurt. He didn't smell that bad, did he? 

He went back to Hank, to say that he'd tried but Logan just didn't want to talk to him.

“That can't be right.” Hank’s brow wrinkled. “Maybe something else is bothering him.”

“He stormed away when he smelled me,” Scott said petulantly. “I know I must smell like alcohol but its not like he ever smells any better. He's always drinking beer and smoking those awful cigars.”

Scot would never admit that the scent of cigars had become quite comforting to him over the last few months. It was the smell that had enveloped him almost every night as he fell asleep feeling safe. Even now, he hadn't done as much as he could have to air out his room and the faint acrid aroma still lingered.

“You know what,” Hank said abruptly, “I’ll take care of it. I’m pretty sure I know what his problem is.”

“What is it?”

“You don’t have to worry,” Hank said smoothly. “I don’t think that you have anything to worry about.” 

Hanks version of “taking care of it” turned out to be shoving Scott unceremoniously into a closet that Logan was already occupying and locking the door behind him.

Logan was scowling but he didn’t seem surprised. “Hank convinced me to let you talk. So go on Cyk, talk.”

Scott blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “Why’d you look so angry at me this morning?”

The bigger man had at least the grace to look embarrassed. “I thought you slept with Hank last night. Next question.”

“Wha- why would it bother you if had?” Scott asked angrily. “I never got the feeling that we were exclusive.”

“Of course we were exclusive!” Logan snapped back. “You didn’t see me fucking other people, did ya?”

“Stop yelling at each other and talk!” Came Hank’s voice from outside. 

“You know what? No. This is bullshit. Let me out,” Scott seethed.

“You’re both staying right there until you’ve had a calm adult conversation!” Hank barked.

Scott went still. He hadn’t known that his friend had it in him.

“I have something to do in the lab. I’ll be back in an hour, and the only sounds I want to hear coming from this closet are sex noises.”

“Not gonna happen,” Logan growled.

Scott turned back to him. “What, so now you don’t want to fuck me?”

“I didn’t say that,” The older mutant snarled. “But you clearly don’t want to be here, so nothing’s gonna happen!”

There was a loud sigh from outside. Why hadn’t Hank left yet? “Scott, just ask Logan why he started your . . . arrangement in the first place.”   
Scott could picture his friend’s exact position, head down, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

“It was to stop me from leaving,” Scott said, “right?”

“You think I slept with you just to stop you from taking off?” Logan suddenly looked hurt, making Scott’s stomach twist.

“You mean you didn’t?”

Logan let out a huff of air and stalked to the back of the closet, sinking down on a pile of empty burlap sacks. “That was part of it, but you also just looked like you needed it. And well, I wanted to.”

“Wanted to,” Scott repeated. 

“Goddamnit Scott, I’ve been in love with you for a year, you complete idiot!” 

“You. What?” Scott’s mind must have been messing with him. It was done, he decided. He’d officially crossed over into that crazy land where one’s brain simply shut down and showed exactly what one wanted to see.

“No. You can’t have been,” Scott said resolutely. “I would have noticed.”

“So you didn't notice us spending every night together?” Logan asked incredulously.

“I- I thought that you were taking one for the team. Helping me get back on my feet so that we would work better.”

“So you thought that I was having sex with you,” Logan enunciated clearly, “and holding you while you cried, and cuddling up with you in front of the entire fucking school during movie nights, because it would help the team. Not because oh, I don’t know, I fucking wanted to?”

Well, when he put it that way if felt a bit like being slapped in the face. Then Scott regained enough emotional balance to say, in a very small voice, “but you never stayed.”

“I couldn’t,” Logan said hoarsely. “I couldn’t risk falling asleep and waking up and tearing you to pieces. Not like with Rogue.”

“But Rogue was fine,” Scott pointed out. His heart was beating way too fast. 

“Yeah, because she took my healing power!” Logan snapped, “And I’m glad she did. But you can’t do that, Scott. I could kill you in my sleep, and I had to make sure that didn’t happen, because I love you.”

There was an abrupt silence, broken only by both of their heavy breathing.

“And I know,” Logan said, his voice cracking, “that it wasn't like that for you, and that you might’ve taken the comfort from anyone, but-”

“Anyone?” Scott interrupted, finding his voice again. “No Logan, it only worked because it was you. It’s always been you.” 

And wasn’t that the truth? From the moment Jean was gone, Logan had been the one to hold him, hold him back from the brink of excruciating hopelessness and loss. When everyone else was treating him like glass or avoiding him completely, Logan had known to be just a little gruffer than they were, making sure Scott ate and slept, and finally keeping him from leaving. And that was a miracle, really, because where Scott had planned on going all those months ago, it was a place of no return.

“What’re you saying then, Slim?” Logan asked quietly. He wouldn’t quite meet Scott’s eyes, or even look anywhere near the vicinity of his visor. 

“I’m saying that I love you too.” That was it. That was the simple honest truth. “And we’re both idiots.” That was true too. 

Logan’s head snapped up. “Whaddaya mean, both of us?”

“Mainly me,” Scott allowed. “But you’re the one getting jealous over nothing. I’m allowed to smell like other people.”

“But you’re not allowed to sleep with ‘em.” Logan gritted out.

“Fine.” Scott stalked the length of the closet angrily. “We’re setting out ground rules for our relationship right now.”

Logan’s gaze softened and he stopped looking quite so upset, which calmed Scott down a little. He hated being the reason behind the other man’s distress.  
“When you say ‘sleep with’ does that include actual sleeping or just sex?”

“I’d prefer you slept in your own bed,” Logan growled. “Or mine,” he added as an afterthought.

“Does that mean you’ll give sleeping in the same bed as me a try?”

Logan hesitated. “I-”

Scott sank down in front of him, taking Logan’s hands into his own. “I trust you. I trust you to have control, Logan.”

Logan glanced down at their intertwined hands. “If I look like I might pop a claw you have to promise to leave. And if it’s too late for that, you’re gonna have to subdue me. Kill me if you have to.”

“I’m not going to kill you,” Scott said, aghast.

“You’re forgetting that I’ll come back, bub.”

“I will . . . do my utmost to not let you hurt me,” Scott said firmly. “I know how you’re like with guilt. I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“I already feel guilty enough about lettin’ you share a bed with me in the first place,” Logan muttered.

“I’m sorry, but that’s non-negotiable. I’m not entering a relationship with you if we can’t wake up next to each other.”

“Fine,” Logan grumbled. 

“Good.” Scott suddenly smiled. “So you love me, huh?”

“You don’t gotta sound so smug about it,” Logan rolled his eyes. “Everyone’s half in love you, you’re just oblivious.” He tugged Scott snuggly into his arms. “How long?”

Scott relaxed back into Logan’s chest. God, he’d been missing this. “How long what?”

“How long has the feeling been requited?”

“That’s a big word,” Scott teased. Then he sobered enough to answer. “I guess since that first night. Not the one where we had sex, but that one where we just . . . talked.”

Logan had listened patiently while Scott blubbered on about Jean and how he missed her, and all the things he was sorry about.

“I remember.” 

Silence fell upon the closet. They were just two dumb men finally enjoying each other’s company, with all the information out in the open. 

Needless to say, Hank was quite pleased when he came back to the sound of Scott’s moaning. (Logan was giving him a very enthusiastic make-up blowjob)

Monday, when Rogue, Kitty and Jubilee (Who’d all stopped glaring at him, thank goodness, their eyes could be classified as weapons) came up to him Scott was prepared for their shovel talk.

“If you hurt Logan, they won’t ever find all your body parts,” Rogue told him fiercely. Then all three girls hugged him.

“I’m glad you’re with him,” Kitty whispered in his ear.

Jubilee added, “You make him happy.”

They left and Scott turned to Hank. “I really hope you gave Logan a talk like that on my behalf.”

“I was waiting for Warren to arrive,” Hank said primly. “But regardless, I’m sure Logan would rather live without his organs than hurt you.”

Scott was sure he was right.

\----------

Logan now slept with his arms wrapped carefully around Scott with his knuckles facing outwards, just in case. So far there hadn’t been any problems, but Logan still tried to keep from falling asleep for as long as possible. He was working on that. Nightmares were few and far in between for both of them.

Everything was okay, though. Both of them were happier now. And seriously, waking up in the arms of someone who loves you? Best. Thing. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if you want!


End file.
